In the Way That Matters
by angelicattie
Summary: Tooru confronts Akira to tell him how he feels. Yuujirou gets left behind. A cute fluffy story for a cute and fluffy series. PLUS- A Natashou scene! You know you want to read it, those glasses, the curls, the flamboyant mannerisms.


Tooru sat on the edge of his desk next to Yuujirou trying to keep a straight face, nearly trembling because because he was so anxious waiting for class to end. There was a slow shiver making it's way from his toes to his fingertips, increasing the intensity of the moment, making it enjoyable and uncomfortable at the same time. He glance at Yuujirou trying to take his mind off the thing he was waiting for. Yuu-ji-rou, Tooru thought, he was such a cool guy, being friends with Yuujirou had really been a really great thing about a Princess. Yuujirou was kind and in some ways friendly, but from the time Tooru met him he knew Yuu wasn't the type to let anyone in, he was just the kind of person who kept himself behind glass, when he turned his attention toward you it was amazing, but you knew you could never touch him. It was that quality that Tooru had admired so much in Yuujirou as a Princess, and what had set him up for surprise when Yuujirou took the steps out of his shell to reach Tooru. Yuujirou had told him about how he felt left out around his family, Yuujirou had taken Tooru's advice, and Yuujirou had helped him with his own family problem. Tooru had to keep from snickering at that, Miko-chan and Sayaka had looked so horrified when Yuujirou had planted that kiss on him. Tooru supposes he looked rather surprised at that moment too. Yuujirou had been so sweet and so gentle with the show he put on and Tooru supposed it had been convincing to watch, but kissing Yuujirou was like kissing a dead fish, all cool and clammy and lifeless. Which is why Tooru really hoped it had all been for show for as cool as Yuujirou was, there was no chemistry there at all. No, the person he was up all night fantasizing about, whom just thinking about had him quivering in his chair was Akira. Akira. Akira. Akira. He was beautiful, and cute, and strong, and clever, and trustworthy and had a smile that made Tooru feel like his heart would float right out of his chest. As much as he hated to admit it, Yuujirou had hit the nail on the head when he suggested Akira was his type.

Last night Tooru had finally worked up the courage to tell Akira how he felt. He wrote a letter and slipped it underneath Akira's door. The note told him to meet Tooru on the roof if he felt the same way.

Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding

_Sweet Release_

Tooru jumped up from his chair.

"Yuujirou, I have something to do this afternoon, will you cover for me if president Arisada calls the Princesses?"

"Tooru, since when do you shirk Princess duties?"

"Shirking duties? We both know there's no appearances scheduled for today. I'm not so easy to tease as Miko-chan eh? See you later in P-room."

And with that Tooru dashed off, in a distinctly unprincesslike manner.

Yuujirou stared after him.

_Tooru is behaving so carelessly today, Is something wrong?_

Tooru waited anxiously on the rooftop, leaning against the chain link fence.

_Ah there he is_

Tooru smiled as Akira approached.

"Tooru did you write this?"

Tooru nodded gently, suddenly feeling uncertain at the severe look on Akira's face.

"Well Tooru, I accept, I'd like very much to be your boyfriend."

Tooru wrapped his arms around Akira's neck clinging tightly to him and laughing because he was so happy. Akira's eyes widened with surprise and staggered a bit at Tooru's weight. Tooru pulled back, keeping his arms on Akira's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Akira." Tooru said, still laughing, "I had intended to be so much cooler. I was supposed to, you know, saunter over." Tooru pantomimed the action with his hips, shifting his weight from side to side. Akira grinned back at him, teasingly sliding his hands from Tooru's waist down to those undulating hips. "Ah" Tooru gasped at the unfamiliar sensation. "And then steal," the two began to close the distance, Tooru leaned his head to one side of Akira's face, placing a tender kiss on his cheek, "A kiss."

Tooru lifted his chin to whisper into Akira's ear.

"Thank you, A-ki-ra"

Akira smiled.

"Anything for you Tooru-kun."

Tooru melted into Akira's arms as he began drawing his hands up and down, caressing Tooru's back.

Meanwhile . . .

"Miko-chan!"

"What is it Shihoudani? We don't have any work today, I checked."

Yuujirou had gone looking for Mikoto in the West building.

"Mikoto, help me look for Tooru-kun, he was acting strange today."

"I'm busy, I told Megumi I'd call her today."

"Mikoto, Help me or I'll hate you."

On Mikoto's face appeared the saddest kicked puppy look Yuujirou had ever seen.

Shihoudani's shoulders drooped and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Miko-chan, I already told you I don't hate you, go ahead, make your phone call."

Shihoudani turned to go look for Tooru alone.

"Shihoudani . . ."

"Tooru?"

"Akira."

"Would you like to go to my dorm room?"

"Akira!" Tooru tried to look scandalized but seeing Akira hold a straight face made him blush. Tooru ducked his head, hiding his face beneath his bangs.

"Yes, Akira, I'd like that."

Shihoudani dashed about the school in search of Tooru. He couldn't understand why Tooru wouldn't tell him where he was going, if it were problems with Sayaka, Tooru would have told him, right? So what else could it be? Shihoudani was getting really frustrated, it felt like he had looked everywhere and asked everyone, but he couldn't find Tooru.

Tooru and Akira headed toward the dorms with Tooru clinging to one of Akira's arms.

_I didn't think things would be going so fast, my heart is pounding, not that I don't want to. I really want to. I've been dreaming about being with Akira for so long. I hope that's not what he wants, just to have sex with a princess. No, I know Akira, he wouldn't hurt a person that way, he probably just wants to show me his room, yeah . . ._

"Ano, Tooru, would it be all right if we just held hands?"

Tooru came to himself and realized he and Akira were presenting a rather cozy picture with him clinging to Akira like a toddler to his mother.

"I don't think Arisada sempai would like it if he knew we were walking through the halls like this." Akira continued.

Tooru quickly untangled himself from Akira, looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry I guess I just wasn't paying attention."

"Don't worry Tooru, It's just that you have a reputation to uphold." Akira offered his hand and Tooru took it in his. Tooru stopped worrying about what would happen later and just enjoyed the feel of Akira's hand holding his.

Shihoudani gave up, he'd been searching over an hour and he was tired. He decided to go to P-room and think of a new strategy to find Tooru.

Tooru and Akira sat together on Akira's bed, smiling at one another.

"How long have you liked me?"

"Since I started calling you Akira." Tooru flushed.

"I'm so lucky someone as wonderful and attractive as Tooru would want someone as normal as me."

"Akira isn't normal, Sakamoto Akira is someone special."

It was Akira's turn to blush.

"Can I ask you something else Tooru?"

"Anything Akira"

"Are you ticklish?"

Tooru's eyes widened as he scooted away in fear when Akira pounced, attacking Tooru's underarms with nimble fingers, forcing the first chuckles out of Tooru. It didn't take much for Akira to pin him, straddling Tooru's writhing thighs as his hands moved to play about the long expanse of Tooru's neck while using the other hand to to unbutton the bottom of his uniform jacket and oxford shirt to expose a milky white stomach. Just as Akira managed to have a hand attacking the sweet sensitive spots on Tooru's belly and neck and contemplated how to keep Tooru stimulated while extending his reach to the sores of Tooru's feet, they heard a knock at the door.

Shihoudani had decided to ask Akira to help him find Tooru. He went to Akira's room and knocked once before entering to hear the laughter of Akira and Tooru.

"Oh there you are Tooru, I . . ."

"Akira, Akira, . . . stop it's too much, Akira . . ."Tooru was gasping between giggles.

Then Shihoudani saw them. Tooru was on Akira's bed, shirt unbuttoned, head flung back in ecstasy, and Akira straddling him, his hands poised to caress Tooru's bare skin.

"Tooru, how could you?"

Shihoudani fled.

"Uh oh," Akira climbed off Tooru and Tooru sat up, "We'd better go after him."

"Miko-chan, have you seen Yuujirou?"

"He could be anywhere, He's been looking for you all day."

Tooru felt horrible, he and Yuujirou talked about everything together. He should have told Yuujirou he was interested in Akira, everything should have been out in the open. It wasn't right for Yuujirou to have found out like this, to have it shoved in his face.

_I'm so sorry Yuujirou._

Shihoudani went to the one safe place he knew, where no one would find him, the home economics room. He went into the dim room, filled with silent dressmakers forms wearing the princess costumes, a host of silent confidants. Yuujirou sat on a table near the blind covered windows and began to weep angry tears for an unrequited love.

Yuujirou couldn't help but think of Tooru, all the things he loved about him, the way he smiled, the way he gave Yuujirou compliments by saying he was the perfect princess role model. How it used to annoy him when Tooru would say his name over and over again until Tooru told him that he liked saying it because it was such a cool name. How Tooru was always kind and thoughtful, even when Yuujirou would tease him.

The sound of footsteps invaded Yuujirou's privacy.

"Shihoudani?"

"Natashou-sempai."

Natashou saw the tear tracks around Yuujirou's eyes, something was wrong. He took out a handkerchief to wipe Yuujirou's face.

"It's good of you to come today Shihoudani," Natashou cleaned away the splotches on Yuujirou's face, "I've just put the finishing touches on your new costume, you'd like to try it on, wouldn't you! I'll help you with it and you can tell me about your day."

Natashou gently pulled Shihoudani to his feet and went to remove the dress from the garment bag. Then he unbuttoned Shihoudani's jacket.

"Shihoudani, why did you come to the Home Ec. Lab?"

Yuujirou hiccuped, "I wanted to try on the new dress." He joked.

"And you were moved to tears by the thought of the fabric caressing your skin, no doubt."

"I'm upset with Tooru."

"Why are you upset with Tooru? Arms up." Natashou slipped the dress over Shihoudani's head.

"I found Tooru in Akira's room."

"Mmm hmm." Natashou nodded for Yuujirou to continue as he straightened the boy's petticoat.

"On Akira's bed.

"Underneath Akira." Yuujirou finished.

"I guess that would be shocking. Jump." Natashou lifted Shihoudani back up onto the table and started slipping a nylon stocking up his leg. "To find out that both Tooru and Akira are gay."

"No, that's not it, well, I didn't know they were gay, but that's not why I'm upset . . ."

Shihoudani lowered his voice. "I kissed Tooru once."

"That two-timing bastard, I'm so sorry Shihoudani, that doesn't sound like Tooru at all. I really misjudged him, to think he would snub another princess to go after Arisada's little pet-project. Well good riddance right?" Natashou lifted the Shihoudani's chin so that he could see into the boy's eyes. "You just wash your hands clean of him, you hear me?"

"Well, I don't think he knew I was interested."

"After you kissed him?! He might be stupid, but he's not that dense."

"At the time we were trying to convince his stepsister that we were in a relationship so she would stop asking him to marry her."

"And he never got the hint that the kiss meant something to you." Natashou was brushing Shihoudani's hair now.

Shihoudani shook his head.

"Ah, Hime, you shouldn't have been afraid to tell him."

Natashou pulled Shihoudani to his chest.

"It will be all right, everything is out in the open now."

Shihoudani marveled at how it felt to be held in Natashou's arms, he was so big and solid. Shihoudani felt an overwhelming sensation of security and safety. The way Natashou pranced and preened hid his size perfectly, he acted very much the way a very small person does so that he will be seen, Natashou put on an act so that his body would be ignored.

"So talk to Kouno, all right, If you tell him everything things will get better, I'm sure of it."

"You're so beautiful Natashou-sempai," Shihoudani reached up to finger one of Natashou's curls, "Why do you hide it?"

"I may be beautiful, but not in the way that it counts, Hime, not like you and the other princesses. I'd rather help to make you all beautiful in the way I can never be, than to make me beautiful in the way I would never want to be."

Natashou grabbed a ribbon and tied it in Shihoudani's hair.

"Now, let's go find Kouno and resolve the cause of all those tears."

"Thank you Natashou-sempai."

"Just take care of the dress, all right Shihoudani?"

Yuujirou nodded curtly.

Tooru and Akira were slumped at the door of P-room, exhausted, they would have waited for Yuujirou inside, but not even Sakamoto-sama was allowed in P-room.

"Where haven't we looked?" Tooru said, racking his brain.

Akira just pointed, breathless, to where Shihoudani was coming down the hall, escorted by Natashou-sempai.

"Thank you again, Natashou-sempai."

Natashou turned to leave and stopped, looking back over his shoulder.

"Would you mind if I said it just once?"

"Go ahead." Shihoudani laughed.

"Kawaii Hime!" and with that he walked away, "Goodnight Princess."

Tooru jumped up and hugged Shihoudani fiercely.

"You're all right! I was so worried about you Yuujirou. I'm so sorry, you ran off so fast we couldn't find you anywhere."

"Relax Tooru, stop clinging to me, you'll make your boyfriend jealous."

"Shihoudani, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was interested in Akira, I thought you knew, I just gave him the letter telling him I liked him last night. I just thought, since you liked girls with big breasts and since I'm not a girl and don't have any that you wouldn't have those sorts of thoughts about me. Can you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive Tooru, it's my fault for not acting sooner. I hope you and Akira will be happy together."

"But Yuujirou,"Akira started, "I love Tooru, but Yuujirou is my friend too, Tooru and I couldn't be happy together if our having a relationship meant you getting hurt. Yuujirou, I don't mind sharing with you if you don't mind sharing with me."

Yuujirou glanced at Tooru, who was nodding encouragingly.

"As long as Tooru is happy . . ." Both boys nodded.

Akira closed the distance between him and Yuujirou and kissed him. Akira swept Yuujirou up into the kiss, his tongue tasting everywhere in Yuujirou's mouth, he opened his eyes and saw a panicked expression in Yuujirou's and laughed into the kiss. Yuujirou's eyes fluttered when he felt the vibration from Akira's laugh pass into him. Akira pulled away slowly, savoring Yuujirou's taste and leaving the boy looking absolutely dumbfounded.

Akira turned to Tooru and nudged him with an elbow.

"Go on." He whispered, "I promise it won't feel like a dead fish this time."

Tooru tentatively stepped towards the awestruck Yuujirou and gently placed his lips against Yuujirou's his tongue delicately lapping at Yuujirou's lower lip. That seemed to do it, Yuujirou snapped out of his trance and brought a hand to the back of Tooru's head. He pulled Tooru closer, controlling the kiss, taking all of Tooru that was offered, just as Akira had done to him, and then slowing and leaving as gently as the tide pulls away from the shore.

Tooru swooned. Luckily Akira was there to catch him.

"Good job Yuujirou. You're a very quick study, but I'll have to ask you to refrain from melting him so thoroughly in the future. It would be nice to have a conscious Tooru after first base."

"You were right," Tooru said woozily, giving Akira an adoring look, "It wasn't like a dead fish at all."

"Well, I don't feel too bad, you already had a home run today."

Akira looked up at Yuujirou, confused.

"The two of you, in your bed, this afternoon . . ."

Akira stared at him blankly before getting it.

"Ohh! I wasn't having sex with Tooru, I was tickling him."

Yuujirou planted his face into his palm.

"I'm sorry, I seriously misjudged you Sakamoto-sama" Yuujirou apologized, his face bright red. "I'll just put Tooru to bed now."

"Not at all." Akira beamed.

"Say goodnight Tooru."

"Goodnight Tooru." Akira and Yuujirou groaned, Tooru giggled.

"Goodnight Akira, Yuujirou kissed me."

"Yes he did."

"Akira's turn! Akira, Akira, Akira!"

"Just a little one, I don't think you can handle another brain-melter like Yuujirou's."

Akira gave Tooru a quick close-mouthed kiss, but it was enough to silence Tooru and make his face go all dreamy again.

"Goodnight Tou-chan, goodnight Yuujirou."

"Goodnight Akira."


End file.
